Chapter One: Plotting Revenge
by analysewriterforlife
Summary: Hi. I hope you enjoy this first Chapter of my new series. I will leave author's notes at the end of each story. Be sure to read them because they may contain important information. I hope you enjoy! Bye!


Chapter One:

Plotting The Revenge

By: Analyse Williams

Hi. I'm Tara Webster. I am attending Sydney's National Dance Academy. I had the best time so far. Everything was going great until this second year. My best friend Kat was just kicked out this year. And on top of that we had a new teacher Saskia who was my idol but apparently seems to hate me.

She broke my back when she stretched me. I told her to stop but she kept going. My dad was furious when I got kicked out the academy. He knew it was all Saskia's fault but Ms. Raine just wanted the academy to look good. But Saskia left the academy later on.

Later on I did get back in the academy. But when I wasn't in the academy it was miserable. It was terrible because my back was still injured too. I could never stop thinking about dance. I just hated that feeling of knowing there was a huge possibility I could never be able to dance again.

Everything has been rough just starting second year but I have been becoming friends with this girl named Grace. Her and Abigail are ex-best friends. They got into a fight after Grace kissed Ethan. My ex-crush. And also Kat's brother.

I miss Kat a lot but I do still talk to her. tell her how I miss her, and that things haven't been the same without her. I share anything with her and she shares anything with me. Our lives aren't the same anymore. But it's ok.

Little did I know Kat was going to re-enter the dance academy. She later on convinced Ms. Raine to let her back in. But letting Kat back in just caused more trouble. Our friendship fell apart when I learned Kat and Christian kissed and liked each other this whole time.

Well now that you're all caught up, let's get into the story.

Kat was very jealous of my relationship with Grace. She doesn't like her but I don't care about Kat's opinion anymore. Besides, she obviously didn't care about my feelings when she kissed Christian. I don't plan on ever being friends with Kat again. I did feel jealous of her and Christian and couldn't help that I still liked him.

"Look, Tara are you going to be mad at me forever?" Kat asks me. "I guess." I answer then walk off. I walk over to Grace. Kat just watches. I know she's hurt but she hurt me when she kissed and started dating my ex-boyfriend. She knew I liked him a lot. I'm just very hurt by her.

"Look at her. She's watching us." Grace tells me. "But don't worry about her. She doesn't deserve your friendship or attention." Grace adds. I look back at Kat as Grace pulls me along. She hangs her head down and sadly walks the other way.

Later we go to dance class. We go to the bar and me and Grace are by each other. Kat comes behind me on the bar. I feel very awkward but just ignore and keep going. "Ow!" Kat yells. Zach, our teacher turns around. "What's wrong Kat?" Zach asks. "Grace kicked me!" Kat yells. She is filled with anger.

"Is that right Grace?" Zach asks Grace. " No! I can't believe Kat would say that! I didn't lay a foot on her!" Grace answers. "Well Tara, what did you see?" Zach asks me. I am torn but I know what to do. "I, um, actually I didn't see Grace kick Kat. I heard her yell Ow, but Grace did nothing to her." I say.

"Ok well Kat, thanks for wasting our time. I'll see you after class." Zach walks off and turns the music back on. We return to our bar exercises. Kat stares at me and Grace the whole time. She shoots us dirty looks. "Just ignore her. She wants to get to us." Grace tells me. We look away from Kat and focus on our bar exercises.

After 5 more minutes Zach calls us all to tell us our assignment. Nationals is coming up. We have to choose our solos. I think about my solo and know exactly what I'm going to do. We think about our solos and work on them for the rest of the class.

Class is over and it's time for lunch. Me and Grace walk out with everyone else. She pulls me ahead and makes sure we're alone. "Tara promise not to tell but I did kick Kat. I wanted her to feel the pain she caused you." Grace admits. "Oh you….oh-" I can' finish my sentence. Grace walks off. "C'mon" she says. I stand here a little bit more. I'm in shock. I lied to Zach because I trusted Grace. I thought she didn't kick Kat but she did.

I walk off and catch up to Grace. We walk outside and sit at a lunch table with Sammy, Ben, Abigail, and Christian. Kat comes to our table and pulls up a chair. She sits next to Christian, pushing Abigail out the way. "Hey guys." she says. Everyone can sense me and Grace don't want us here. "Ok, you guys aren't going to respond." Kat says.

It begins to get very awkward. "Hey Ben, wanna go to the beach later. I break the silence. I've been crushing on Ben lately. I want to get him to like me, so why not ask him to the beach. "Um, sure." he answers. "Ooohhh!" everyone teases.

"Wow Kat, Tara and Ben might upstage your relationship with Christian!" Grace says. Everyone gasps in shock. "Really Grace. I honestly don't care I mean I'm sure Ben doesn't even like Tara. She just needs someone to make her better because she's still sore from her breakup with Christian!" Kat shoots back. Everyone gasps again in shock. "Kat just shut your mouth for one second! You're the one who hooked up with her ex-boyfriend after they broke up, and kissed him while they were dating!" Grace yells.

"Grace why are you here?! I mean you don't even want to learn ballet! You act like you already know everything about it! I mean all you ever do is show us all up!" Kat yells at Grace. "You know what I'm done! Kat don't talk to me, come near me, text me, call me, or do anything to Grace either! I'm done! We're never going to be friends again!" I yell a Kat. I run off. "Look what you did! Jerk!" Grace yells at Kat. She runs after me

"Tara are you alright?" Grace asks me. She sits next to me. I lift my head and wipe away my tears. "No. She's such a...a….a JERK! Ugh!" I yell "I know. It's ok." Grace scoots closer and rubs my back as I lean on her. "You know what, I have the perfect solution for this." Grace says. "Follow me." She runs off so I follow her.

We're in the dorm room and Grace says, "We need revenge on her." She closes the door so no one hears us. "How are we going to do that?" I ask. "Oh, that's easy. " Grace says. She leans closer and whispers the revenge she's plotting. I sit there in shock with my mouth hanging open.

Grace notices because she asks me, "Are you okay?" I look at her for a moment. "Uh, yea. It's just, um, the revenge thing, it's….GREAT!" I lie. "Yay! I knew you'd love it!" Grace cheers. I lied to Grace. I do feel bad but I didn't want to hurt her. But the revenge thing, she took it way too far. It's VERY dangerous.

Author's Note: Hi is Chapter One of my new series, but stay tuned for Chapter Two if you're curious to see what the revenge is. I hope you enjoyed the story. Hopefully you favorite my story, or follow me, the author. Bye!


End file.
